Drivin' Me Mad
by I'mafreakinStarshipRanger
Summary: Krayonder attempts to serenade, and tickle-fight and storytimes ensue.


The days when the crew of Starship 15-A2 was traveling from their missions back to earth were easily Krayonder's favorite. He was allowed to sleep in as late as he wanted, (Well, he wasn't _technically _supposed to be allowed to, but Up let everyone bend that rule a little.) and then just chill all day. Sometimes he would work out in the gym or play the occasional prank on Up, but for the most part he would chill in the Starship's killer lounge.

The lounge had a T.V with a DVD player, a Xbox 36000, a stereo, a bar, and a huge, fluffy sectional sofa. At the moment, he was lounging on one end of the sofa, strumming his guitar absentmindedly, while Specs sat up on the other side, typing on her laptop. They were the only ones in the room; Taz and February had just gotten argument (something about February wanting to give Taz a makeover) and had stormed off, and Bug and Up had followed them to do damage control. Tootsie and MegaGirl were in their room, and were probably sucking each other's faces off or something like that.

Krayonder personally _did not want _to know.

He glanced over at Specs, who was typing so intensely, her Hazel eyes flickering with something like fire. It was actually kinda amazing to watch. She always did this thing where she was even hotter when she didn't think anyone was looking at her, which wasn't fair to him at all; it wasn't like "Stealth" was his middle name or anything.

He noticed the _Abbey Road _tee shirt she was wearing and smiled. He was actually a huge Beatles fan himself. He wondered if she was a fan too, or if she had just bought it on a whim, thinking that the iconic image looked cool. Seriously hoping it was not the latter, he sat up a bit and began to strum a little tune.

"_I want you, I want you so bad," _

Hey, a little subliminal messaging never hurt anyone.

Her eyes flickered over to him for a moment, and she let out a tiny smile. She turned back to the screen quickly, but he could see her nodding her head ever so slightly to the music. He smirked.

"_I want you, I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad." _

Much to his annoyance, she was concentrating so hard on her typing that it didn't seem that she had noticed that he was singing _to _her. He actually meant the words he was singing. He sometimes wondered if she was farsighted as well as nearsighted.

"_I want you, I want you so bad," _

He was pretty much serenading her, for dead-god's sake! Wasn't that kinda romantic? His dad had always told him that the way to a woman's heart was through music, which was something that he sincerely believed.

"_I want you, I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me mad." _

Sighing, he put his guitar down and sat all the way up. "Yo, dude!" He raised an eyebrow at Specs. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?!" She turned to him, startled.

"Well, it's just that I'm over here singing oh so fabulously, and you aren't sparing me a second look. What's got you so focused?"

Her cheeks turned pink. "Oh, er-… It's nothing, I'm just writing."

"Writing what?"

"Well, it's this story I had come up with a while ago. I-… I think I like where it's going so far."

"No way, dude!" he smiled, scooting closer to her on the sofa. "I didn't know you were an author!"

"Well, I haven't published anything yet. Or finished anything for that matter."

"Hey, you still count. Can I read what you got so far?"

By now her entire face had turned completely scarlet. She took off her glasses and wiped them on her shirt. "I don't think you'd like it that much, It's actually a bit silly. It's a fantasy-"

"Hey, Fantasies are cool! I mean, I always had you down as a sci-fi type of girl, but Harry Potter and Narnia- that shit's cool, man. I dig it."

"Well, I suppose…"

"Hey, if you don't let me read it, you know I'm seriously gonna tickle the crap outta you," he loomed over her, scooting closer and closer, grinning so wide that his canine's showed.

A giggle escaped her lips, and he went down on her, tickling her ribs, her arms, the back of her neck. She burst out laughing, throwing her head back.

"Krayonder!"

But soon she was tickling him back, and they were launched into a full-fledged tickle-war. They laughed and laughed and laughed, until their sides and cheeks began to hurt. Specs ended up being the victor, when Krayonder fell onto the floor and put his hands up in surrender.

"You win, dude," he panted. "You win."

She smiled, then rolled her eyes. "Fine you can read it. Just remember, it's still the first draft, so it's not perfect-"

"Yay!" He reached up and took the laptop from the couch, where it miraculously hadn't been knocked over during the tickle-fight, and began to read.

"_Aislinn glared up at Cairan. "What have you done with him?!" _

"_The boy is none of your concern now." _

_Eyes flashing with pure fury, she swung her staff at him, just barely missing his head. "If you have dared touch a single hair on his head, I swear to the gods, I will kill you as slowly and painfully as possible!" _

"_Now, now, princess. That wouldn't be very lady-like, would it." he smirked, backing up against the wall. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you seem to be almost… in love with this peasant."_

_She narrowed her eyes, and he cackled._

"_You _are_ in love! Well, isn't that just delightful. It's such a pity though, that the next time you will see him, he will be dead." _

_With a slight nod of his head, he leaned back and almost seemed to melt into the wall, disappearing from her sight._

"_Coward!" She shouted, banging her staff against the wall hard. She whacked it again and again, crying out so loud that she felt her lungs might burst."_

"Whoa, dude," Krayonder looked from her to the laptop, and back again. "That was good."

She smiled. "You really liked it?"

"Man, you can, like, _really _write! I can't wait to read the rest of it!"

She was grinning so hard, which suddenly gave him an idea.

"Hey, writer's like coffee, right?"

"Well, it seems to be the beverage of choice when the plot bunnies start attacking at two a.m."

"I know this really cool café by the base. How 'bout once we get back to earth, I take you there and we can talk all about you story?"

Her eyes seemed to grow even wider than they were, if that was possible. "Wow. That… That sounds really fun."

"So it's a date then!"

She looked at him, as if asking him with her eyes if her meant just a date, or a _date, _date. He grinned and nodded, stretching out on the couch.

_Mission com-freakin'-plete. _

**The song is **_**I Want You (She's So Heavy) **_**by **_**The Beatles. **_**Thanks for reading! :D **


End file.
